


Неслучайные письма

by Teado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку <a href="http://pay.diary.ru/~sherlockfest/p172279647.htm">Non-Kink 12.22</a>: "Шерлок/Джон. После смерти Шерлока Джон удалил свой блог, но спустя полгода завёл себе новый, просто для общения, где не упоминал Холмса и его дела. Шерлок, который считается погибшим, путешествует по миру и под видом случайного человека, нашедшего его блог, общается с Джоном. Рассказывает и показывает места, где он находится в данный момент.<br/>Постепенно это общение так захватывает и увлекает Джона, что он начинает отмечать на карте маршрут перемещений виртуального друга. И к 3 годовщине смерти Шерлока всё явственней видит, что маршрут путешественника приближается к Лондону".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неслучайные письма

_"Если в итоге ты разрушишь вселенную, то в этот раз сам будешь виноват!"  
(с) сериал Fringe_

В Лондоне идет дождь. Несмотря на то, что официально на календаре значится конец зимы, погода уже второй месяц доказывает, что ничего не может быть лучше температуры чуть выше нуля и постоянного дождя, который где-то наверху еще является снегом, но за время своего падения успевает растаять и пролиться на головы прохожим как кара Всевышнего.  
Джон сдавленно чертыхается, пытаясь одновременно удержать над головой зонт, не уронить пакеты с продуктами и каким-то образом открыть дверь. Спустя пару минут и два убитых куриных яйца ему это удается, и он проходит в свою не так давно снятую квартиру, радуясь тому, что миссис Марп нет дома, иначе ему было бы не избежать неодобрительной тирады по поводу мокрых следов от ботинок.  
Ставя продукты на стол небольшой кухни, Джон машинально кидает взгляд на календарь, висящий на холодильнике, и бездумно отмечает для себя очередную дату: ровно полгода с тех пор, как он съехал с Бейкер-стрит. Тогда ему понадобился почти месяц для осознания того, что если он продолжит жить там, то точно сойдет с ума, и как по мановению волшебной палочки, — а может это был зонтик, — нашлась эта маленькая квартира совсем рядом с больницей, куда Джон буквально сбежал, надеясь начать новую жизнь. И он честно старался. Удалил блог, иногда вечерами сидел где-нибудь с Сарой, которая оказалась отличным другом, даже временами звонил сестре, интересуясь ее делами, и запретил себе даже вспоминать человека по имени Шерлок Холмс. И это удается почти всегда, Джон даже начал думать, что у него получится собрать себя обратно — как это было после Афганистана.  
Он не знает, зачем спустя столько времени вновь создал блог. Наверное, от недостатка общения. Или желания чем-то забить непривычно долгие вечера дома, когда Сара буквально выгоняет его из больницы, выговаривая за то, что он уже почти стал там жить, а отдыхать когда-то тоже нужно. Теперь Джон пишет обо всем, что приходит в голову: описывает случайных прохожих, которых видел на улице, рассказывает случаи из практики, иногда неожиданно пишет какую-то ничего не значащую ерунду. А еще он знает, что его читает смешная девочка с не выговариваемым набором букв на месте ника и котенком на аватарке, которая сидит дома целыми днями с маленьким ребенком и от скуки комментирует все, до чего может добраться. Иногда заглядывает юноша с каким-то супергероем на аватарке — офисный планктон среднего звена, который тайком от родителей всегда интересовался медициной и сейчас читает заметки из будней обычного врача. И еще четыре-пять человек, которых Джон так и не запомнил: они были все на одно лицо, точнее на отсутствие оного — безликие ники и серые окошки вместо аватаров.  
Вчера Джон зачем-то написал про лондонскую погоду и жестокое мироздание, решившее утопить Великобританию раньше, чем подойдет дата очередного конца света. Теперь напротив записи мигает отметка об одном непрочитанном комментарии, на которую Джон сразу же кликает, уже ожидая очередной сочувствующий смайлик от девочки с котенком, но вместо этого натыкается на совершенно неожиданный текст:

_«Британия имела наглость узурпировать осадки. В некоторых местах их не было уже несколько недель»._

Джон удивленно моргает и переводит взгляд на никнейм написавшего такой странный комментарий. Сверху голубого квадрата, служащего аватаркой, значится «Дж.Доу*». Джон делает глоток кофе, который он сварганил из растворимой гадости, потому что было лень варить что-то более серьезное, и пишет ответ:

_«В некоторых — это где?  
Кстати, очень приятно. Джон»._

Новый комментарий следует незамедлительно:

_«Пекин. Здесь сухо и слишком много людей.  
А теперь вы узурпируете мое имя. В таком случае, можете называть меня Джеймс»._

От такого заявления Джон только усмехается и набирает комментарий:

_«Думаете, от дождя людей станет меньше?  
Не расскажете про Пекин? Всегда мечтал побывать в других странах, до которых мне самому вряд ли удастся доехать»._

Джон успевает допить кофе, вымыть кружку и решить, что пора ложиться спать, если он хочет завтра не изображать весь день в больнице иллюстрацию к комиксу «Ходячие мертвецы», когда приходит ответ от его неожиданного собеседника:

_«Все может быть.  
Дайте мне несколько дней, пробегусь с фотоаппаратом ради вас»._

Джон улыбается, благодарит нового знакомого и отправляется спать. И отдохнуть ему не мешает даже Шерлок, говорящий о чем-то во сне всю ночь напролет.

*******************

За дверью кабинета раздается пронзительный детский плач, заставляющий Джона поморщиться, уверовать в то, что детей он любит исключительно на расстоянии, и подавить желание малодушно полезть в ящик рабочего стола в поисках обезболивающего для его многострадальной головы. Он так и не восстановил свою лицензию хирурга, поэтому продолжает работать в той должности, которую ему когда-то предложила Сара. И все было бы чудесно и замечательно, если бы не одно но: кошмар всех терапевтов под названием «сезонные простуды», от одного упоминания которого у Джона начинается мигрень. За сегодняшний день он принял такое количество людей с насморком, температурой и «ой, доктор, я что-то чаще стала чихать, все плохо, да?», что теперь у него есть лишь одно желание — добраться домой и лечь спать. И стоило только часам на стене оповестить о законном завершении рабочего дня одного скромного врача, как оный буквально сбегает из этого рассадника людского здоровья, даже толком ни с кем не попрощавшись.  
Дома Джона ждет перегоревшая в холодильнике лампочка, которую он не мог поменять уже больше недели, и одинокий пакет молока, с укором белеющий из темноты. После недолгой борьбы с собой Джон приходит к выводу, что снова одеваться и идти в магазин, а потом еще что-то готовить он не хочет, поэтому с чистой совестью заказывает себе еду из соседнего ресторанчика и через некоторое время с удовольствием ужинает в компании с ноутбуком.  
Во входящих сообщениях обнаруживается письмо от адресата NoName с лаконичным заголовком «Пекин». Больше недели прошло с тех нескольких комментариев, и Джон уже не думал, что его случайный знакомый решит выполнить свое обещание, однако теперь приятно удивлен, что тот все же сдержал слово. Он устраивается поудобнее, подтягивает к себе чашку с остывающим чаем и открывает е-мейл.

_«Пекин — столица и один из городов центрального подчинения Китайской Народной Республики. Пекин с трёх сторон окружён провинцией Хэбэй и граничит с Тяньцзинем на юго-востоке. В Китае третий по количеству жителей после Чунцина и Шанхая. Это крупнейший… Думаю, эту информацию ты способен найти и сам.  
Это большой муравейник, Джон. Все куда-то спешат, на улицах больше людей, чем в лондонском метро в час-пик. Не удивляйся, я был в Лондоне.  
На улицах столько велосипедистов, что рябит в глазах. Забавные люди, они приматывают к рулю велосипеда теплые варежки, куда засовывают руки, чтобы не мерзнуть. И эти варежки там так и остаются. И они помешаны на пандах. Эти млекопитающие семейства медвежьих для них почти культ, невозможно бросить взгляд в какую-то строну и не наткнуться на черно-белое изображение.  
Создается такое ощущение, что у китайцев атрофировались вкусовые рецепторы, иначе я не могу объяснить тот факт, что вся еда здесь настолько острая. Не удивляюсь, что они любят огнедышащих драконов, между ними точно есть какая-то связь.  
В 75 километрах к северо-западу от Пекина находится Бадалин — это часть Великой Китайской стены, я съездил и сфотографировал ее для тебя. Если забраться наверх, то можно увидеть горизонт где-то далеко, иногда кажется, что где-то за очередным холмом скрывается твой дом, хотя ты знаешь, что он очень далеко.  
В Пекине все огромное: небоскребы, среди которых ютятся маленькие дома, торговые центры и вокзалы. А посреди всего этого стоит Запретный город, в котором по преданию 9999 комнат, хотя сейчас известны всего 8707. Думаю, они просто плохо искали или их никто не учил вскрывать элементарные тайники. Хотя стоит признать, что охрана у них неплохая, мне так и не удалось пробраться в комнаты, которые закрыты для туристов. Что они там прячут?  
Зато здесь, наконец, пошел дождь, и мне удалось весь день уделить Запретному городу. Туристы пошли слишком нежные, при любом упоминании плохой погоды рассеиваются по торговым центрам и ресторанам, не иначе как боятся растаять.  
И надоедливый идеальный порядок. На улице ни одной соринки, а квартирный хозяин готов устроить истерику из-за оставленной на столе кружки с недопитым кофе. Даже боюсь предположить, что будет, если оставить носки где-нибудь возле дивана. Никогда не понимал эту любовь к отсутствию мебели и сну на полу, спасибо за возможность жить в нормальных условиях, хотя цену этот прохвост мог бы и ставить пониже, диван скрипит.  
Через несколько дней я уезжаю. Не знаю еще, куда, но если тебе захочется, то расскажу про какой-нибудь другой город, где мне выпадет оказаться. И твоя вредная привычка сидеть посреди ночи за компьютером, а потом спать весь день на работе ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Не удивляйся, я как-то видел время твоего последнего посещения блога._

_Джеймс Доу»_

Джон несколько раз перечитывает это странное письмо, пытаясь понять, что же так его зацепило, а потом на ум почему-то приходит Шерлок, посреди ночи пробирающийся в Запретный город и пытающийся отыскать потерянные комнаты, а затем жалующийся, что квартирный хозяин не хочет дружить с головой, стоящей у него в холодильнике. От этой мысли почему-то становится весело, а не колет привычной грустью где-то под ребрами.   
Желая растянуть приятные впечатления, Джон допивает чай, относит кружку и тарелки из-под ужина на кухню, моет их и только после этого возвращается и открывает прикрепленный к письму архив с фотографиями.  
Это так… Как будто он сам там побывал. Улочки, небоскребы, храмы, случайные витрины магазинов, Бадалин, горизонт, небо, снова горизонт и холмы, за которыми никак не разглядишь свой дом, и снова небо. А еще люди: случайные прохожие, велосипедисты, держащиеся за руки влюбленные, бабушка с палочкой, бегущие из школы дети, - а затем снова небо и голубые крыши какого-то храма, контур которых очерчивали белые облака. Фотография Запретного города была всего одна: панорамный вид, снятый с какого-то возвышения, где от стены и главных ворот далеко в туман уходило бесчисленное количество строений с ярко-красной черепицей на крышах. Джон обещает себе распечатать это фото.  
Головная боль уходит куда-то совсем на задний план, и только сейчас он кидает взгляд на часы и понимает, что уже поздно. В голову сразу приходит комментарий Джеймса на этот счет, поэтому Джон решает быстро набрать ответ и отправиться спать.

_«Спасибо за рассказ. Это было правда очень интересно. Не знаю, куда тебя занесет, но надеюсь, что это место тебе понравится. Если захочешь, то расскажи мне о нем.  
И ты прав насчет вредности ночных посиделок, я же доктор, сам знаю об этом. Но иногда легче совсем не спать, чем просыпаться посреди ночи от кошмара.  
Хорошей дороги.  
Джон»_

Через день Джон меняет лампочку в холодильнике, снимает висевший на нем календарь и прикрепляет на его место панораму Запретного города. 

Новое письмо приходит только через месяц.

*******************

Иногда Джон тратит свой выходной не на бездумное переключение каналов в телевизоре или дружеский визит к Саре, если у нее тоже свободен день, а ловит такси и едет навестить миссис Хадсон. Это уже стало привычкой — как будто банальный визит к любимой тете на чай с домашними плюшками. И она действительно делает пирожки, как бы Джон не просит лишний раз не напрягаться ради него, когда он с таким же успехом может купить что-нибудь к чаю в ближайшей кондитерской.  
За окном уже начинается полноправная весна, и Джон поддается всеобщему ликованию по этому поводу, надевая легкую куртку, а потом ругается на самого себя за такое ребячество, грея руки о чашку горячего чая, уютно устроившись на кухне у Марты**.  
— Хотела на днях в вашу квартиру зайти, чтобы пыль протереть, а там заперто, представляешь? Уже собственным домом распоряжаться не могу, — жалуется миссис Хадсон, доставая из духовки противень с готовыми пирожками.  
— Посмотрите на это с другой стороны. Деньги за квартиру вам платят, а в доме тихо, никаких шумных жильцов, — подбадривает свою бывшую квартирную хозяйку Джон, провожая взглядом явно тяжелый для Марты противень.  
Прошлая попытка Джона помочь закончилась тем, что он получил полотенцем по шее и был удостоен недовольной тирады с лозунгом «я еще не настолько стара и могу справиться со всем сама!», поэтому теперь он даже не пытается помогать. Их с Шерлоком бывшая квартира действительно закрыта, и Джон точно знает, что за нее продолжает платить Майкрофт, хотя Джону никто никогда об этом не говорил. Просто по-другому быть не может.  
— А как поживает Сара? — ненавязчиво интересуется миссис Хадсон, водружая перед Джоном поистине огромную тарелку с дымящимися пирожками.  
— У нее все хорошо, спасибо, — он решает не уточнять, что Сара уже месяц как встречается с реаниматологом из их больницы, а с Джоном они действительно друзья. Пусть лучше Марта додумает что-нибудь сама, чем решит, что у него никого нет, и начнет подстраивать Джону случайные встречи с какими-нибудь дочками старых подруг.  
Они болтают о разных ничего не значащих вещах еще несколько часов. Он рассказывает про свою работу, миссис Хадсон пересказывает последние сплетни о соседях и жалуется на героев ее любимых сериалов.  
Джон собирается домой, когда за окном уже начинает темнеть. Марте в последний момент удается уговорить его взять с собой пакет с оставшимися пирожками. Он уже спускается с лестницы, когда провожающая его миссис Хадсон зачем-то говорит:  
— Я вчера отнесла ему букет лилий, не волнуйся. Береги себя, Джон, и заходи как-нибудь еще.  
Джон спотыкается на последней ступеньке, едва не роняет пакет и молча кивает. Всю дорогу домой в голове крутится дурацкая мысль о том, что Шерлоку не понравились бы лилии: у них слишком резкий запах.

*******************

Дом встречает Джона темной прихожей и большим рыжим котом миссис Марп, ошивающимся у его двери. Иногда ему кажется, что у этого кота есть сверхсекретная подстилка, зонтик с нарисованными на нем мышками и красивая кошечка на побегушках. В такие моменты Джон проклинает свое замечательное воображение, потому что стоять под дверью собственной квартиры и несолидно смеяться над котом — это как минимум навевает мысли о психиатре.  
Пока ноутбук включается и ищет беспроводное соединение, Джон успевает найти пирожкам миссис Хадсон место в собственном холодильнике, отвоевав им немного личного пространства между сыром и кастрюлей чего-то явно уже не очень съедобного и в скором времени претендующего на дислокацию зарождения новой жизни.  
Ярлык почты призывно моргает, оповещая об одном непрочитанном сообщении, которым оказывается письмо от уже знакомого Джону адресата NoName, но на этот раз с лаконичным и интригующим заголовком «Холодно». Поборов желание немедленно сесть читать очередной опус, Джон сначала дописывает две истории болезни пациентов, которые взял на дом, чтобы снова не сидеть на работе допоздна.  
Когда все дела оказываются сделаны, он наливает себе чай, перебирается на диван, устраивая компьютер на кофейный столик перед собой, и кликает на письмо:

_«Это сумасшедшая страна и ненормальные люди.  
Минус пятнадцать весной! В апреле! Джон, ты представляешь? Минус пятнадцать на улице, а они радуются и говорят, что потеплело. Теперь я понимаю, почему этих людей никто до сих пор не смог победить. Банально не дойдут — замерзнут.  
Когда я сказал тебе, что еще не знаю, куда поеду, то на следующий столкнулся на улице с русскими туристами и услышал про Байкал. Я сразу решил отправиться туда, мне скучно сидеть на одном месте.  
Ты знаешь, я не мог понять, почему местные жители называют морем обычное озеро, пока не увидел его. Везде лежал снег, небо было кристально чистым, а впереди лежала огромная белая равнина, уходящая за горизонт. Можно почти поверить, что где-то там находится край мира.  
Оно почти все замерзает, вода видна только в истоке реки Ангара. Когда становится совсем холодно, то по этому льду толщиной больше метра идут трещины. Такое надо видеть, Джон. С оглушающим треском, похожим на раскаты грома, километры льда разламываются и расходятся на несколько метров друг от друга***. Если ты стоишь в этот момент на льду, то создается такое ощущение, что у тебя из-под ног уходит земля, и трещина появится именно там, где ты стоишь. И на все это с острова Ольхон смотрит дракон, спящий в Шаман-скале.  
А еще местные очень любят легенды и предания. Я расскажу тебе одну. Возле озера Байкал у истоков реки Ангара есть скала Шаман-камень, и говорят, что у Байкала была единственная дочь — Ангара. Она влюбилась в Енисей и решила сбежать к нему. Байкал, узнав об этом, попытался преградить ей путь, кинув к истоку Шаман-камень, но Ангара побежала дальше, тогда Байкал послал за ней в погоню своего племянника — Иркута, но он пожалел Ангару и свернул с пути. А она встретилась с Енисеем и потекла дальше вместе с ним. Какая глупость, но в нее почему-то верят. Люди слишком любят истории о любви вопреки всему, так не бывает.  
Сейчас меня снова ждет дорога, не могу находиться в этих ужасных условиях, у меня даже зубы мерзнут. Попробуешь угадать, куда я поеду дальше?  
Джеймс Доу»_

И одна единственная фотография: заснеженная верхушка скалы посреди незамерзшей воды на фоне голых деревьев и почти сказочных домиков, беспорядочно разбросанных на берегу.  
Джон сохраняет эту фотографию и зачем-то ставит на рабочий стол в качестве обоев, а затем набирает ответ:

_«Не заболей, иначе твое следующее место отдыха будет именоваться инфекционное отделение больницы.  
Вариантов масса. Предположу только то, что там должно быть тепло. Я прав?  
Джон»_

*******************

Третье письмо настигает Джона на работе. У него законный перерыв, и он сидит за своим рабочим столом с уже второй чашкой кофе за день, надеясь, что это не даст ему заснуть прямо посреди приема. Его почти неделю изводят кошмары. У нормальных людей страшные сны ассоциируются с киношными монстрами, маньяками и другими пугающими вещами, заставляющими вскакивать посреди ночи с бешено стучащим сердцем.  
Кошмарный сон Джона — это Шерлок, стоящий на той чертовой крыше. И всю ночь Джону снится, как он пытается разглядеть выражение лица Шерлока, — потому что это оказывается неожиданно важным — но у него не получается. А потом он просыпается от противного звонка будильника. И так уже шестую ночь подряд.  
И вот сейчас Джон сидит в своем кабинете перед открытым ноутбуком и всеми силами пытается не уснуть. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, куда занесло Джеймса на сей раз. Заголовок письма, гласящий «Страна контрастов», говорит сам за себя. Джон кидает взгляд на настенные часы, дабы удостовериться, что у него еще достаточно времени, и открывает послание.

_«Если я когда-нибудь начну тебе жаловаться на надоедливых бездомных собак, Джон, то одерни меня. Слоны намного хуже. Кстати, ты знаешь, говорят, что индийские слоны — самые маленькие из всех. Если это так, то не хотел бы я познакомиться с другими.  
Я еще нигде не видел, чтобы люди настолько целенаправленно убивали то, что их окружает. За последние десятилетия они вырубили столько лесов и уничтожили настолько большие площади естественного ландшафта, что человечество теперь не спасут даже созданные в связи с этим национальные парки и заповедники.  
Мне хотелось рассказать и показать тебе много всего, но слоны, Джон… Они везде. Это просто ужасно. А еще у них запрещено говорить со слонами о политике. Это ущемление прав, между прочим.  
В Индийском ботаническом саду в Хауре растет дерево, названное Великий баньян. Оно имеет самую большую в мире площадь кроны. Ему больше двухсот лет, и оно больше походит на рощу, чем на одно дерево. В начале двадцатого века в него ударила молния, поэтому пришлось вырезать главный ствол. Но оно все еще растет, представляешь? Вокруг него проложили дорожку, длиной больше трехсот метров, но дерево уже разрослось за ее пределы. А еще у него почти три тысячи воздушных корней, часть из которых доходит до земли. Это прекрасное зрелище, Джон.  
И я ездил в Агру, чтобы рассказать тебе про Тадж-Махал. С моей головой точно что-то не так, но я почти поверил в существование инопланетных цивилизаций или машины времени. Такое просто не могли построить люди, особенно так давно.  
Это огромный белый мавзолей, в сердце которого находятся две гробницы — императора Шах-Джахана и его супруги Мумтаз-Махал, в память о которой и был построен Тадж-Махал. А входные ворота в парковый комплекс венчает надпись, обращенная к человеческой душе: «O ты, душа упокоившаяся! Вернись к твоему Господу довольной и снискавшей довольство! Войди c Моими рабами. Войди в Мой рай!» Что такое душа, Джон? Она действительно существует? А что с ней происходит после смерти?  
Только представь себе: деревья и клумбы, водяной канал в центре парка облицован мрамором, а посреди всего этого расположен пруд, в котором отражается образ усыпальницы.  
Но люди все опять разрушают. Недавно в стенах Тадж-Махала стали появляться трещины, потому что протекающая рядом река Джамна высыхает, из-за чего изменяется структура почвы, и мавзолей начинает оседать. Сложно представить, что однажды это великолепие может просто рухнуть. А еще они загрязнили воздух. Из-за их заводов Тадж-Махал желтеет, и они чистят его с помощью особой белой глины. Но это все равно ужасно.  
Мне не хочется больше находиться в Азии. Я хотел поехать в Афганистан, но в последний момент передумал, потому что одному важному мне человеку это бы не понравилось. Как думаешь, куда мне поехать?  
И ты так и не спросил меня, почему я езжу по миру и пишу такие письма случайному человеку. Тебе это не интересно, Джон?  
Джеймс Доу»_

Джон улыбается, рассматривая фотографии огромного дерева, которое на самом деле похоже на целую рощу, любуется белизной великолепного Тадж-Махала и даже отдельно сохраняет фотографию с отражением мавзолея в блестящей на солнце воде. А потом перерыв заканчивается, и ему приходится отодвинуть ответы на неожиданно заданные вопросы на более позднее время.  
По дороге домой Джон зачем-то заходит в книжный магазин и покупает большую карту мира. Почти такая у него была в детстве, пока Гарри не сорвала ее со стены во время какой-то глупой ссоры.  
Джон вешает карту на стену рядом со столом, крепя найденными булавками к обоям, и разноцветными кнопками отмечает три места: Пекин, Байкал и Агру. А затем открывает ноутбук и набирает ответ:

_«Здравствуй, Джеймс.  
Так тебе не нравятся слоны или ты хочешь поговорить с ними о политике? Постарайся определиться.  
К сожалению, люди эгоистичны, поэтому уничтожают все вокруг в угоду своим интересам. Стоит отдать им должное хотя бы за то, что они теперь пытаются это исправить.  
Я не философ, чтобы искать ответ на твой вопрос. Большинство религий трактуют душу как нечто изначально присущее человеку, связующее человека и божественное. Никто из живых не скажет тебе, что будет с душой человека после его смерти. Наверное, мне легко говорить об этом, потому что я тебя не знаю, но мне очень хочется верить, что душа где-то там — за гранью — обретает покой. Знаешь, не так давно я потерял дорогого мне человека, и я верю, что его душа обрела покой. Люди верят, что если очень сильно чего-то захотеть, то это обязательно исполнится. Я хочу.  
Ты не найдешь для себя ничего интересного в Афганистане, кроме, разве что, шальной пули. Я воевал там, поэтому могу сказать это с полной уверенностью. Не надо туда ехать, твой друг был бы прав в своем недовольстве, если бы ты решил сунуться в эту страну. Африка? Америка? Европа?  
Нет, мне не интересно. Я просто принял это как должное. К тому же, у меня тоже рядом нет человека, с которым можно было бы поговорить.  
Доброй дороги.  
Джон»_

*******************

Годовщина смерти единственного в мире консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса наступает для Джона тихо и незаметно, напоминая о себе лишь знакомой датой в календаре. Джон так и не находит в себе силы сходить на кладбище, где он был всего два раза: на похоронах и еще потом — вместе с миссис Хадсон. Оказывается, жить как нормальные люди — это не так уж плохо, и Джон не хочет возвращаться к тому состоянию, в котором был год назад, поэтому решает лишний раз не тревожить старые раны.  
У него сегодня честно заслуженный выходной, поэтому Джон пьет кофе почти в десять часов утра, чего обычно себе позволить никак не может. Зачем-то убирается в квартире, хотя в гости ждать ему некого, а потом идет в магазин, потому что в холодильнике в очередной раз пусто. После, раскладывая по местам принесенные продукты, Джон с недоумением смотрит на бутылку вина, которую он умудрился совершенно бездумно прихватить где-то между овощами и мыслью о том, что неплохо было бы захватить упаковку чая.  
Новое, четвертое по счету, письмо от Джеймса лежит на почте уже несколько дней, но в клинике было настолько много работы, что Джон чуть ли не ночевал в своем кабинете, поэтому времени не хватало ни на что. Оставалось надеяться, что его ответное письмо успеет попасть к Доу прежде, тот исчезнет на месяц, а то и больше.

_«Если я когда-нибудь еще захочу посмотреть на милых хвостатых зверьков, то напомни мне, пожалуйста, что примерно там же обитают весьма недружелюбно настроенные акулы.  
А еще мне кажется, что жители этого острова принесли обет трезвости, потому что способность выговорить здешние названия мест даже во вменяемом виде стремится к нулю. В восемнадцатом веке в центре острова на Высоком плато возникло королевство Андрианампуйнимерина, а сейчас там находится столица республики Мадагаскар с не менее поэтичным и зубодробительным названием Антананариву, что переводится как «город тысячи воинов».  
Зато здесь есть настоящее сказочное чудо — Мертвое озеро. Оно совсем небольшое — 40 на 100 метров, но зато глубина его достигает 400 метров. Там совершенно чистая вода, где не обитает никакая живность. И известно, что до сих пор никто из людей его не переплывал. Я хотел попробовать, но местные жители на меня слишком странно косились. Пришлось пока отказаться от этой идеи, правда фотоаппарат я утопил. Обещаю к следующему письму купить себе новый.  
Нельзя поехать на Мадагаскар и не побывать на представлении народного театра "Хира гаси". Это поистине необычное зрелище. Самодеятельные народные труппы собираются на какой-либо площади или стадионе и состязаются в искусстве поэзии, музыке, танце и элегантности костюмов. И такие представления идут целыми днями. Я однажды зашел посмотреть на них утром, а когда очнулся, то вокруг уже было темно. Если бы не был уверен в том, что магии не существует, то начал бы беспокоиться.  
Тут живут хамелеоны. Представляешь, Джон? Я никогда не понимал, зачем люди заводят себе домашних животных, а теперь хочу себе хамелеона. Как думаешь, его можно научить приносить тапочки?  
На западе острова есть заповедник Цинги-де-Бемараха, охватывающий комплекс карстовых гор серо-синего цвета и цепь пиков, обработанных ветром и водой и образующих настоящий «каменный лес». Это захватывающее зрелище.  
И эти люди такие затейники, Джон. Они ловят морских черепах с помощью рыб-прилипал, использующихся в качестве присосок. А еще там водится поистине жуткая моль, которая питается тем, что высасывает слезы у животных, даже у крокодилов.  
Когда-то на Мадагаскаре правила королева, которая приказывала казнить тех подданных, которые являлись ей во сне без предварительного предупреждения. Я это слышал от какого-то экскурсовода, но слишком спешил, чтобы узнать подробности. Как интересно, правда?  
Я думаю теперь отправиться в какую-нибудь мусульманскую страну. Всегда мечтал примерить на себя паранджу. Это должно быть забавно.  
В прошлый раз я спрашивал у тебя о душе и смерти. Знаешь, в Древнем Риме лемурами называли души умерших, не нашедших покоя в царстве мёртвых и возвращавшихся по ночам в мир живых, пугая и преследуя людей. Когда в 16 веке первые европейцы попали на Мадагаскар и встретили небольших зверьков с огромными светящимися в темноте глазами, то вспомнили о римских суевериях и тоже назвали их лемурами. Как думаешь, сколько правды в этом предположении?  
Джеймс Доу»_

Джон был человеком с крепкими нервами, спокойным характером, замечательным умением держать себя в руках и хорошим воображением. Но иногда воображение пересиливало все остальные качества его характера, заставляя нагло веселиться над какой-нибудь ерундой. Джон прямо-таки видел перед глазами вытянувшиеся лица местных жителей в тот момент, когда какой-то заезжий идиот решил проиллюстрировать опусы европейских сказочников и искупаться в Мертвом озере. Причем одет этот идиот был почему-то в паранджу. Пришлось сначала успокоиться, потому как одновременно смеяться и попадать пальцам по клавишам было слишком сложно, а потом уже набрать ответ:

_«Здравствуй, Джеймс.  
Прежде всего, ответь мне на один вопрос: ты нашел акул в лесу или лемуров в море? Нет, даже на два: что ты перед этим употреблял? С твоих слов получается, что они живут какой-то дружной семьей.  
Честно говоря, я начинаю жалеть, что при моей работе не приходится проводить тесты на трезвость. Эти названия там пришлись бы как раз к месту.  
Уверяю тебя, купаться в Мертвом озере — это не самая лучшая идея, разве что сойдет в качестве прощания с жизнью. Не стоило пугать местное население.  
Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но хамелеон никогда не сможет приносить тебе тапочки. Даже если представить, что ты сможешь его выдрессировать, то вряд ли ты являешься Золушкой с соответствующим размером ноги. Пожалей бедное животное, оно просто не донесет тебе тапочки. Заведи лучше собаку.  
Конечно, казни — что может быть интереснее? Значит, на том свете мне нужно будет выставить счет одному настырному типу за явление в мои сны. Спасибо за идею.  
К сожалению, придется разочаровать тебя и во второй раз. Паранджа — это женская одежда. Запомни — женская! И не смей надевать это на себя, а потом пугать местных жителей.  
Не могу сказать тебе ничего по поводу лемуров, мне светящиеся глаза в темноте не мерещатся. А если как-нибудь их увижу, то обязательно обращусь к психоаналитику, не волнуйся.  
Мне правда жаль твой фотоаппарат. Можешь утешить себя тем, что он погиб смертью храбрых, потому что для общения с тобой явно нужны крепкие нервы. После такого я не удивляюсь, что ты бегаешь по свету и пишешь мне.  
Джон»_

На карте появляется очередная яркая кнопка, отмечающая остров Мадагаскар с непроизносимым названием столицы, после чего Джон сам ищет в интернете фотографии всех тех мест, о которых ему рассказал Джеймс. После получаса мучений он признает, что его виртуальный друг даст сто очков вперед любому профессиональному фотографу, потому что умеет показать саму суть вещей, а не сделать безликие картинки.  
На часах уже почти полночь, когда Джон открывает купленную днем бутылку вина, выключает в комнате свет и в одиночестве пьет, изредка салютуя бокалом молчаливой темноте. В какой-то момент он даже почти верит, что отблески уличного фонаря на крышке ноутбука — это светящиеся глаза, но потом только качает головой и отправляется спать. Завтра ему снова рано вставать и ехать на работу. 

Жизнь продолжается.

*******************

В какой-то момент Джон осознает, что понятие «нормальное существование» должно включать в себя и такую важную вещь как личная жизнь. И он честно пытается.  
Сначала это Элизабет — милая девочка-практикантка из регистратуры. У нее короткие смешные кудряшки и еще совсем по-детски открытая улыбка. Они идут в кино на какую-то романтическую комедию, а потом Лиз затаскивает Джона в магазин игрушек, где начинает обниматься чуть ли не с каждым плюшевым мишкой. Еще несколько проведенных вместе вечеров — и он понимает, что, наверное, так родители относятся к своим отпрыскам, как он к Элизабет, поэтому продолжать эти встречи не имеет смысла. Элизабет даже не расстраивается, доверительно сообщая, что на нее давно заглядывается медбрат из онкологического отделения, поэтому Джону не о чем волноваться.  
С Мэри он сталкивается посреди улицы. Лондонская погода вновь показывает свой характер и пытается затопить город дождем, а у девушки в светло-сером плаще неожиданно рвется ручка от пакета. Они вместе собирают рассыпавшиеся по тротуару яблоки и успевают промокнуть к тому моменту, когда понимают, что это бесполезно. Мэри вырывает страницу из записной книжки и пишет на ней свой номер телефона, предлагая как-нибудь посидеть вместе в кафе в качестве ее благодарности за помощь. Джон носит эту бумажку в кармане четыре дня, а потом выкидывает, так и не решившись позвонить.  
Третий раз он даже не пробует, вместо этого приглашая Сару в театр. Она все-таки рассталась с тем парнем, и теперь они на правах одиноких холостяков и просто хороших друзей часто проводят вечера вместе. Домой Джон возвращается далеко за полночь, случайно пинает в темноте кота, который снова спит у его двери, и едва не вешает куртку мимо крючка, потому что слишком устал, чтобы тянуться до выключателя.  
На следующий день у него выходной, поэтому Джон с чистой совестью позволят себе проснуться почти в одиннадцать утра, а потом еще и поваляться в кровати, наслаждаясь приятным состоянием полного безделья. В итоге спустя час Джон сидит на кровати с кружкой кофе в руках и лежащим на коленях ноутбуком.  
Значок почты мигает, оповещая о непрочитанных сообщениях. Он открывает свой е-мейл, пролистывает уведомления о новых комментариях в блоге и натыкается на сообщение от неизвестного адресата. На этот раз там нет даже заголовка, но у Джона не возникает никаких сомнений по поводу того, от кого может быть это письмо.

_«Здравствуй, Джон. У людей ведь так принято здороваться?  
Прислушался к твоему совету и решил не шокировать местных жителей паранджой. Но все равно купил себе одну, старик на базаре сказал, что голубая хорошо подойдет к моим глазам. Правда он как-то странно на меня смотрел.  
Представляешь, здесь запрещено курить гашиш, в то время как эта страна является лидером по его производству. Где справедливость? Производить и продавать можно, а за снятие пробы могут посадить.  
У них есть заповедник, состоящий из одного только болота, на котором растут лишь сорняки. Прекрасный образчик людского идиотизма.  
В некоторых городах по давней традиции люди окрашивают все здания в один цвет. Например, в Шефшауэне все здания синие, это просто преднамеренное жестокое убийство моего чувства прекрасного. Не представляю, как тут можно жить.  
А еще тут козы лазают по деревьям, сам видел. Они так добывают себе плоды аргании. Не хотел бы я оказаться рядом с неожиданно начавшим блеять деревом.  
Они поистине прекрасно говорят о своем правителе. Не мешало бы показать эту цитату британской власти, особенно первую часть: «Мы знаем, что наш король ворует, строит дворцы, но мы все равно очень любим его, потому что он остановил войну, и мы можем спокойно работать в мире и понимании». Ты случайно не знаешь никого из правительства? Мог бы дать ему оценить.  
Но все равно мне здесь скучно. Поеду в Америку.  
Джеймс Доу»_

Джон несколько минут рассматривает прикрепленные к письму фотографии. Болото-заповедник чем-то неуловимо напоминает тот самый овраг недалеко от базы Баскервиль, остается только надеяться, что сорняки там никого не едят. А вот город с синими домами поистине поражает Джона. Если бы он не был точно уверен, что эту фотографию не трогал ни один редактор изображений, то никогда не поверил бы, что такое место действительно может существовать. И в этот раз Джеймс настолько увлекся, что не потрудился озвучить свое место пребывания, поэтому Джону приходиться самому гуглить название страны с помощью упомянутого в письме города.  
А еще воображение услужливо подкидывает картинку того, как он цитирует эту замечательную фразу про короля одному скромному служащему британского правительства. Джон настолько явственно представляет выражение лица Майкрофта, что ему стоит больших трудов не захлебнуться собственным кофе, который он так некстати отхлебнул в тот момент.

_«Здравствуй, Джеймс.  
Да, ты совершенно прав. Здороваются именно так. На месте того почтенного господина я бы тоже странно смотрел, если бы ко мне пришел мужчина покупать паранджу для себя. Не думаю, что это частое явление.  
Ты забыл назвать страну. Марокко, я полагаю? По крайней мере, гугл говорит мне только об этом варианте.  
Жаль, ты не сфотографировал козу на дереве. Думаю, это очень интересное зрелище. За синие дома спасибо, хотелось бы там побывать.  
Я знаю одного служащего британского правительства, но, к моему сожалению, он обладает полным отсутствием чувства юмора, поэтому очень сомневаюсь, что он оценит подобную шутку.  
Что ты собрался увидеть в Америке?  
Джон»_

*******************

Некоторые утверждают, что Лондон — это, по сути, очень маленький город, где постоянно сталкиваешься со знакомыми людьми прямо на улице. Джон думает, что такое не может происходить больше одного раза в жизни, а свой лимит он исчерпал в тот момент, когда его тогда в парке окликнул Майк.  
Но когда Джон решает пообедать во время перерыва в ближайшем кафе, а не в надоевшем больничном кафетерии, и натыкается посреди улицы на прекрасно знакомую ему девушку, то почти начинает верить в чудеса.  
Молли Хупер нисколько не изменилась. Она совершенно такая, какой запомнилась Джону — собранные в хвост волосы и очередная кофта в цветочек. Если бы он не знал, где она работает, то принял бы за какую-нибудь учительницу младших классов. Он помнит, как Молли всегда к нему относилась, но все равно предлагает посидеть вместе в кафе. К удивлению Джона, она кивает и даже улыбается.  
Для них неожиданно находится уютный столик в углу, где никто не ходит мимо и не мешает. Они какое-то время сидят в полной тишине — Джон пьет чай, потому что есть ему теперь уже не хочется, а Молли греет руки о чашку кофе. Почему-то в голову приходит неуместная мысль о том, что она положила туда два кусочка сахара — такой же кофе Молли всегда делала для Шерлока.  
— Ты как? — задает Джон, наверное, самый банальный вопрос из всех, которые только можно было придумать.  
— Я? — Молли переводит на него немного удивленный взгляд, будто она уже забыла, что сидит здесь не одна. — Хорошо, работаю. Несколько дней назад привезли труп мужчины, и никто не заметил, что стреляли в него уже после смерти. А я обнаружила это во время вскрытия и позвонила детективу-инспектору Лестрейду, и они уже поймали убийцу. Это так хорошо, все думали, что это самоубийство, а у погибшего такая красивая жена, я видела ее краем глаза…  
Она говорит ровно и без выражения, будто читает заученный текст, хотя Джон не может вспомнить ни единого раза, когда бы Молли не запиналась через слово, и не поднимает глаза на Джона, делая вид, что рассматривает нечто интересное на деревянной столешнице. Он молча слушает рассказы о каких-то трупах, преступлениях, соседке, которая постоянно отпускает своего наглого кота топтаться по цветам на подоконнике у Молли дома, и не понимает, что его тревожит. В определенный момент головоломка в голове у Джона, наконец, складывается, и он осознает, что сидящая напротив девушка выглядит не просто расстроенной, как ему показалось в начале их разговора, а виноватой. Как будто она провинилась в чем-то именно перед Джоном.  
— Молли, посмотри на меня, — прерывает он уже начинающую запинаться девушку и терпеливо ждет, пока она ни посмотрит на него. — Ты ни в чем не виновата. Ни передо мной, ни перед кем-то еще. Запомни это.  
— Но я должна была… — нерешительно начинает Молли, однако Джон не собирается слушать это самобичевание.  
— Нет. Ты не могла знать, кто такой Джим на самом деле. И тем более не могла ничего сделать потом. Просто забудь об этом и живи дальше. У тебя получится, я знаю.  
Молли долго молчит и просто смотрит на Джона. Он видит, что ей хочется сказать что-то, что ее давно тревожит, но в итоге звучит совсем другой вопрос:  
— А у вас… получилось?  
— Я надеюсь на это, Молли. Да и что мне теперь остается, — Джон смотрит на часы и понимает, что его перерыв незаметно подошел к концу. — Мне пора. Спасибо, что составила компанию.  
— Прощайте, доктор Уотсон. Я еще посижу здесь немного, — отвечает Молли, опуская взгляд на свою чашку.  
— Хорошо, удачи.  
Джон ловит официанта, чтобы оплатить счет и попросить принести мисс Хупер еще кофе, и перед уходом кидает взгляд на Молли, которая отодвинула кружку и набирает кому-то сообщение на телефоне. Дверь кафе закрывается за Джоном с тихим звоном дверного колокольчика.

Это первый раз, когда Джон не обнаруживает у себя на электронной почте уже пришедшего письма от Джеймса. Он сидит за ноутбуком и просматривает новости, когда значок почты оповещает о новом входящем сообщении. Заголовок письма в этот раз поражает своим содержанием — «Родина авокадо и картофеля».

_«Да, извини, я забыл в тот раз написать про страну. Ты прав — это было Марокко. Я до сих пор под впечатлением от синих домов.  
Я действительно поехал в Америку, правда не в ту, куда все почему-то стремятся и называют ее Соединенными Штатами, а в Южную, и здесь даже пока интересно. Перу — это необычная страна, в которой одновременно находится часть самых больших джунглей на Земле, самая сухая пустыня и второй по высоте горный хребет — Анды. И в итоге в этой стране находится двадцать природных зон из тридцати четырех существующих на планете. Какое разнообразие, не правда ли, Джон?  
Здесь находится самый глубокий в мире каньон, а еще древний город инков - Мачу-Пикчу, который является самой посещаемой достопримечательностью. Судя по всему, туристы хотят сделать с городом то, что не удалось природе за несколько сотен лет.  
В этой стране находится самое старейшее высшее учебное заведение в Америке — это университет Сан-Маркос, созданный в 1551 году. Хочу пробраться туда ночью и погулять. Это должно быть занимательно.  
Кстати, перуанская кухня занесена в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса как самая разнообразная. Я сначала скептически отнесся к подобному, но на практике выяснилось, что она не только разнообразная, но и съедобная. После Индии и Пекина, где местные жители иногда едят то, что еще двигается, это несомненный шаг вперед.  
Хотел покататься на ламе, но она посчитала меня слишком тяжелым и нагло начала плеваться. Откуда мне было знать, что они не перевозят грузы тяжелее сорока пяти килограмм? На ней это не было написано.  
Не буду тебе ничего фотографировать, это наглое животное меня расстроило._

_P.S.: Плохой день.  
Джеймс Доу»_

Джон честно думает аж восемь секунд над тем, чтобы обидеться на такое заявление, но потом решает, что фотографии найти можно и самому, а личные впечатления от кого-то намного важнее. Две новых кнопки занимают свои места на карте — Марокко, которое он не отметил в прошлый раз, и Перу, куда сейчас занесло его странного знакомого.

_«Здравствуй, Джеймс.  
Я очень сочувствую тебе по поводу той ламы, честно. Но уверяю, не всем и всегда удается понравиться. И я совсем не шучу и даже не смеюсь, правда.  
Фотографии найду и сам, спасибо такому изобретению человечества как интернет. Можешь не беспокоиться по этому поводу.  
Надеюсь, ты не приложил руку к уничтожению древнего города? Насколько я успел тебя узнать, выковырять из стены какой-нибудь камень и утащить его в качестве сувенира — это в твоем стиле.  
И не нужно ночью лезть в университет. Туда с тем же успехом можно пойти днем, причем не рискуя быть пойманным местными служителями правопорядка.  
Ты еще останешься там или поедешь дальше? Куда, кстати?_

_P.S.: А я сегодня встретил старую знакомую. Не думал, что в большом городе настолько легко столкнуться с кем-то посреди улицы.  
Джон»_

Уснуть этой ночью у него так и не получается. Промучившись до самого рассвета, Джон плюет на жалкие попытки вытребовать у мироздания немного сна, пьет крепкий чай и отправляется в клинику. У него как раз оставалось несколько недописанных историй болезни, которые отлично скрашивают четыре часа до начала рабочего дня.

*******************

Иногда у Джона бывают плохие дни. Он еще не знает об этом, когда просыпается, но потом купленное только вчера молоко неожиданно оказывается прокисшим, бритва затупившейся, а в качестве завершения утренних неприятностей буквально на пустом месте начинает ныть плечо. Если бы Джон мог, то проводил бы такие дни дома — во избежание больших неприятностей. Но подобная мелочь никогда не была уважительной причиной для пропуска работы и оставления пациентов без врачебной помощи. Поэтому приходится всю дорогу до клиники убеждать себя в том, что плохое утро еще не значит, что весь день будет таким же.  
— Доктор Уотсон, наконец-то! Мне так плохо, а вас все нет! — доносится до Джона голос одного из его рабочих кошмаров, едва он переступает порог клиники.  
— Доброе утро, миссис Грин. До начала приема еще пятнадцать минут, по истечении которых я вас приму, — поспешно ответить Джон, после чего позорно сбегает в свой кабинет, пока эта женщина не успела сказать что-нибудь еще.

На самом деле Аманда Грин является кошмаром всей клиники: бойкая семидесятивосьмилетняя старушка с прекрасным здоровьем, которая имеет все шансы пережить их всех, но обладает чудовищной мнительностью и настольной медицинской энциклопедией, отчего после каждого чиха находит у себя самые страшные болезни. После чего следует эпическое представление по убеждению этой почтенной дамы в ее полном здоровье. Раньше миссис Грин вел другой врач, но после какой-то глупой ссоры Сара сделала Джону гадость и подкинула эту пациентку ему. Они давно помирились, а Аманда так и осталась неизменной пациенткой доктора Уотсона, обладающего поистине ангельским терпением.

Спустя почти полтора часа, когда Джону удается убедить старушку в том, что она не умрет от африканской лихорадки, он получает вожделенные двадцать минут тишины, которые ему обеспечивает прекрасная и замечательная во всех отношениях Сара, едва видит выражение лица Джона, провожающего свою постоянную пациентку.

Остальная часть дня проходит на удивление тихо, поэтому Джон позволяет себе расслабиться и поверить в то, что сегодня у него было только плохое утро. За что он получает сполна, запнувшись о последнюю ступеньку на лестнице буквально у двери собственной квартиры. От слишком близкого знакомства с оной дверью Джона спасает только хорошая реакция, но плечо начинает болеть еще сильнее.  
После теплого душа и попытки растереть ноющую часть тела, он сдается и пьет обезболивающее, хотя обычно тянет до последнего и вообще старается лишний раз не злоупотреблять лекарствами без сильной необходимости. Зато теперь Джон на правах больного может залезть в свой блог и сделать то, что он обычно себе не позволяет — пожаловаться на жизнь.

_«Работодателям следует ввести в разряд уважительных причин для пропуска работы такое понятие как «плохой день».  
Ведь очевидно, что если утром ты чуть не выпил кофе с прокисшим молоком, толком не побрился из-за затупившейся бритвы и на десерт получил разболевшееся из-за старого ранения плечо, то ничего хорошего дальше просто быть не может.  
У людей нужно принудительно изымать медицинские словари, подобные книги на них плохо влияют. Не понимаю, зачем я учился столько лет, чтобы потом пациенты пытались говорить мне, как на самом деле нужно лечить людей.  
Мне кажется, я просто устал от всего этого. Иногда мне серьезно хочется попроситься обратно в какую-нибудь горячую точку и снова стать военным врачом.  
Когда-то один человек сказал мне, что я не могу без войны. Наверное, это действительно так. Я бы с радостью променял свою нынешнюю жизнь на возможность вновь оказаться в Афганистане. Там во всем хотя бы есть какой-то смысл»._

Уже опубликовав запись, Джон несколько минут борется с желанием удалить такой неуместный оплот жалости к самому себе, но в итоге просто закрывает комментарии, решив оставить этот памятник своей глупости.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут звуковое оповещение извещает о наличии нового непрочитанного письма, авторство которого не вызывает никаких сомнений у Джона еще до того, как он открывает почту.

_««Ты закрыл комментарии к записи.  
Разве нет смысла в том, что ты лечишь обычных людей? Чем они принципиально отличаются от военных?  
Некоторые народные целители предлагают снимать боль компрессами из мухоморов, вымоченных в спирте. Не пробовал?  
Джеймс»_

Джон дочитывает это короткое послание, бездумно потирает плечо, которое стало намного меньше болеть после обезболивающего, и набирает ответ.

_«Если я закрыл комментарии, то должно быть очевидно, что я не хочу это обсуждать. У тебя полностью отсутствует какой-либо такт.  
Мухоморы? Где ты откопал такой кошмар? И не говори мне, что ты это на себе пробовал.  
Могу я поинтересоваться, куда тебя занесло на сей раз?  
Джон»_

Зная, что Джеймс никогда не отвечает сразу, Джон уже собирается выключать ноутбук и идти спать, когда иконка почты вновь мигает, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении.

_«Если бы ты не хотел об этом говорить, то никогда бы не написал такую запись. Тебе некому сказать это в реальной жизни, и в виртуальной ты никого не знаешь настолько хорошо, чтобы ждать ответа на подобные слова, поэтому и закрываешь комментарии.  
Мне предложил этот рецепт снятия боли забавный старик на Байкале, когда я несколько раз слишком близко познакомился со льдом, пытаясь понять, отчего люди так наслаждаются катанием на коньках.  
Терра-де-Санта-Круз. Если я смогу отыскать здесь что-нибудь интересное, то расскажу тебе.  
Джеймс»_

Джон честно пытается без помощи всемогущего гугла определить страну по такому чудовищному названию, однако быстро сдается и решает, что разгадывание ребусов — это не его удел, и легче сразу принять заслуженное поражение.

_«Я не буду это комментировать.  
Подобными способами снять боль получится разве что посмертно. Не советую когда-нибудь пробовать подобное на себе.  
Позер. Мог бы сразу сказать, что ты в Бразилии. Отвечу тебе тем же — покажи мне Cristo Redentor.  
Джон»_

*******************

Две недели назад Джон понял, что нужно что-то менять в своей жизни. Например, неплохо было бы сменить шторы в квартире. Эти веселые нарисованные цветочки могли обеспечить приступ острой нелюбви к природе на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и Джон тихо ненавидел тот день, когда миссис Марп нашла где-то этот кошмар и повесила в его квартире, пока он был на работе.  
Джону пришлось обойти несколько магазинов и пробиться сквозь стройные ряды штор с узорами и бахромой, пока он не нашел их — однотонные шторы кремового цвета, которые должны были прекрасно смотреться в его квартире. Но оказалось, что найти подходящие шторы — это не настолько сложно, как их повесить. И теперь Джон стоял на стремянке у окна собственной квартиры и мужественно сражался с непослушными крючками, которые уже начинали потихоньку сдавать свои позиции.  
Спустя час и две попытки коварных штор скинуть Джона со стремянки, он заканчивает работу и с удовольствием обозревает результаты своего труда. Как его квартирной хозяйке удалось сделать такое самой, остается огромной загадкой. Джон уже собирается складывать старые занавески, валяющиеся теперь на диване живописной кучей, когда в дверь звонят.  
Джон давно перестал обращать внимание на подобные вещи, ведь к нему приходить было просто некому, поэтому он спокойно заканчивает свои дела и спускается вниз, чтобы вернуть стремянку обратно в кладовку, а этот кошмар в цветочек отправить в стоящий там же шкаф, и уже собирается возвращаться обратно, когда его окликают:  
— Доктор Уотсон, — зовет миссис Марп, выглядывая из своей комнаты и протягивая ему что-то, — вам тут принесли.  
— Мне? Кто? — с нескрываемым удивлением спрашивает Джон, беря в руки небольшую коробку из простого картона без каких-либо опознавательных надписей или штампов.  
— Какая-то девушка. Я хотела вас позвать, но она так спешила, что не могла ждать, поэтому попросила передать вам.  
— Да, спасибо, миссис Марп. Извините за беспокойство, — на автомате бормочет Джон и отправляется к себе, все еще размышляя над тем, кто бы это мог быть.  
В коробке обнаруживается нечто завернутое в несколько слоев упаковочной пленки, и незапечатанный конверт, из которого Джон достает открытку. На ней изображен католический собор в окружении зеленой листвы, а внутри незнакомым почерком написано всего несколько предложений:

_«Это собор Сан-Паулу.  
Ты просил показать тебе статую Христа Искупителя. Настоящая никак не хотела помещаться в коробку, поэтому придется тебе довольствоваться малым.  
Моя знакомая согласилась поработать курьером и передать тебе это.  
P.S.: Здесь ничего интересного.  
Д.Д.»_

Джон несколько раз перечитывает это короткое послание, а затем все-таки распаковывает таинственный предмет, который оказывается прекрасно сделанной уменьшенной копией статуи Христа Искупителя, находящейся в Рио-де-Жанейро. Такого он точно не ожидал, когда просил показать Cristo Redentor, но это было приятно.  
Джон ставит статуэтку на книжную полку, отмечает на карте Бразилию и садится за ноутбук, чтобы напечатать ответ. Но его намерения так и остаются ими — стоит только системе загрузиться, как значок почты возвещает о новом сообщении.

_«Решил рассказать тебе про место, где никогда не происходит смена времен года, при этом круглый год светит солнце, а в горных районах в это же время может идти снег. Это Колумбия, Джон.  
Здесь живут пираньи. Это хуже, чем акулы, но лучше, чем слоны. Правда, мне еще не удалось увидеть их в естественных условиях, только в аквариуме. У них такие зубы, ты не представляешь.  
Страна контрастов, где есть горы, саванны и тропические леса. Как естественный заповедник. Здесь проходит Экватор.  
В одной деревне, расположенной на берегу реки Рио-Гранде, единственная связь с внешним миром — это система из двенадцати стальных тросов. По ним ездят взрослые, а дети ежедневно отправляются в школу. Сумасшедшие люди, Джон.  
Это непередаваемое ощущение — когда ты на огромной скорости едешь через пропасть, а текущая внизу река в обрамлении деревьев сливается в одно цветное пятно. Настоящий полет.  
А теперь меня ждет поистине ужасное место._

_P.S.: Сразу дам тебе ответ на вопрос, который ты непременно задашь. Твой адрес почты состоит из сочетания имени и фамилии, и мне не составило никакого труда найти адрес доктора Джона Уотсона.  
Джеймс Доу»_

Следующая цветная кнопка занимает свое место на карте, отмечая небольшую страну на экваторе, названную в честь великого путешественника-мореплавателя, открывшего Америку.  
Джон кидает взгляд на новое украшение интерьера квартиры в виде статуэтки Христа с распростертыми руками и принимается печатать ответ.

_«Ты снова забываешь о том, что нужно здороваться.  
Не стоит знакомиться с пираньями в их естественной среде обитания. И мечтать о том, чтобы завести их дома в аквариуме, тоже не надо. Иначе после возвращения у тебя будет целый зверинец в виде хамелеона, лемура и пираний.  
Не хочу даже представлять такое. Предпочитаю чувствовать под ногами твердую землю и летать на самолетах.  
Ужасное место? Это ты случайно не про Соединенные Штаты так говоришь?_

_P.S.: Ты лишил меня удовольствия сформулировать гневную тираду. Спасибо за статуэтку. Но по твоему почерку мне начинает казаться, что ты женщина. Развей мои сомнения.  
Джон»_

Ответ приходит почти сразу же, Джон едва успевает написать несколько комментариев в своем блоге.

_«Как ты мог о таком даже подумать? Я не дурю людей. Писал не я, не люблю бумагомарательство.  
Джеймс»_

Джон усмехается и с каким-то непонятным азартом печатает:

_«Будем считать, что ты меня убедил, а я тебе поверил.  
Джон»_

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Джон выключает ноутбук и отправляется переодеваться — сегодня в планах у него поход в кино вместе с Сарой на какой-то фильм, который она очень ждала и столько о нем рассказывала, что умудрилась заинтересовать и Джона. 

Вечер обещает быть очень приятным.

*******************

Джон никогда особенно не интересовался политикой. Важные новости обычно узнавались сами собой: новостная программа, на которую легко попасть во время переключения каналов, случайный взгляд, брошенный на заголовки газет, продающихся на каждом углу, или услышанный разговор коллег в клинике.  
Последней животрепещущей новостью становится таинственная смерть отставного полковника Себастьяна Морана, бывшего довольно известным человеком в кругах любителей спортивной охоты и являвшегося автором книг «Охота на крупного зверя в Западных Гималаях» и «Три месяца в джунглях». Его тело было найдено в собственной квартире без каких-либо внешних следов насильственной смерти, но зато со следами сильнодействующих препаратов в организме. Скотланд-Ярд считает, что это самоубийство. Джон решает, что доблестные служители правопорядка просто зашли в тупик. А средствам массовой информации нужно было на ком-то отыграться, потому что давно не было никаких скандальных новостей, и в итоге вполне себе рядовое происшествие раздувают до огромных размеров.  
Несколько дней назад Джон получил письмо от Джеймса, который действительно отправился в Америку и даже провел там довольно много времени. В итоге дверца холодильника у Джона в квартире пополнилась примагниченной фотографией Статуи Свободы.

_«Джон.  
Я понял суть Соединенных Штатов. Это не просто страна потребления абсолютно всего. Это место, где живут самые тупые люди на Земле.  
Их законы можно издавать как приложение к трудам по психиатрии в качестве теста на адекватность. Они пишут закон после того, как кто-то уже сделал это, и живут по системе «что не запрещено, то разрешено». Не могу представить себе людей в здравом уме и твердой памяти, которые стали бы сбрасывать с самолета живого лося или посыпать солью железнодорожные рельсы.  
А на инструкции по эксплуатации микроволновки я своими глазами видел запрет класть туда младенцев. Правда без уточнения, живых или нет. Думаю, кто-нибудь своей глупостью в скором времени исправит это досадное упущение.  
Здесь безликие города. Можно долго идти по улице, и одни дома будут сменяться другими, ничем не отличающимися от предыдущих. Как будто на повторе стоит несколько кадров.  
Даже их пресловутая Статуя Свободы — это жалкая попытка доказать свою независимость и показать, насколько они могут справляться сами. Но лучше бы они вообще не пробовали.  
Наверное, единственным, что действительно стоит увидеть в этой стране, является город Централия. Город-призрак, Джон. Там живут всего девять человек. Уже много лет под ним горят угольные шахты, запасов которых хватит еще лет на двести. И там же закрытый участок Трассы 61 — весь в разломах, из которых поднимается дым. Жаль, что нет возможности спуститься вниз. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть, что творится там.  
И я решил, что пришло время возвращаться в Европу.  
Джеймс Доу»_

Ответ Джон пишет тем же вечером.

_«Здравствуй, Джеймс.  
Спасибо, я понял, что ты не любишь Америку и американцев. Не хочу с тобой спорить по этому поводу, все равно каждый с большой вероятностью останется при своем мнении.  
Только не пробуй выбрасывать с самолета живого лося, пожалуйста. И я надеюсь, что младенцев тебе тоже никто не даст.  
Я посмотрел в интернете фотографии Централии. Это пугающе. Теперь мне понятно, чем вдохновляются создатели фильмов про пост-апокалипсис. Можно снимать прямо там, даже декорации не нужны. Только слишком опасно.  
Думаю, внизу просто жарко, много огня и угля.  
С возвращением.  
Джон»_

*******************

Ни во время учебы, ни после нее Джон не питал интереса к психологии, но иногда ему все-таки приходилось наталкиваться на материал, относящийся к этой науке. И будучи еще студентом, в какой-то статье Джон наткнулся на такое понятие как «кризис трех лет брака», который переживают почти все супруги.  
Джон никогда не был женат, у него даже ни разу не было настолько долгих отношений, но теперь он имел возможность почувствовать этот пресловутый кризис на себе. Правда, в случае доктора Уотсона его можно было переименовать в кризис трех лет без Шерлока Холмса. Джон не знает, когда все это началось. Просто однажды он почему-то во время завтрака наливает вторую чашку кофе и кладет туда две ложки сахара, а по дороге домой покупает никотиновые пластыри.  
В тот день, когда Джон находит на электронной почте письмо с заголовком «Париж», календарь уже отсчитывает полторы недели с третьей годовщины жизни без Шерлока Холмса. Он удаляет это сообщение, даже не открыв. Новых впечатлений больше не хочется. Но все равно зачем-то отмечает на карте Францию.  
Шесть дней выпрошенных у начальства ночных дежурств делают свое дело — Джон снова старается жить как раньше, разве что на сон остается только несколько часов. Зато он больше не пытается класть в кофе две ложки сахара.

Звонок в дверь раздается, когда у Джона еще есть законные сорок минут сна до того, как начнет трезвонить будильник. Он открывает глаза, кидает взгляд на часы, показывающие начало седьмого утра, и пытается накрыться одеялом с головой, чтобы не слышать этого мерзкого звука. Но непрошенный гость уходить не собирается, продолжая упорно жать на звонок, и в этот момент Джон некстати вспоминает, что его квартирная хозяйка еще позавчера уехала к сестре, поэтому дверь открыть больше некому.  
Джона хватает еще на пару минут, когда он все-таки решает спуститься и высказать какому-то нахалу все, что думает о таком способе будить людей с утра пораньше, когда у них потом дневная и ночная смены в клинике. Джон распахивает дверь и уже открывает рот, чтобы начать свою обличительную тираду, когда видит, кто перед ним.  
Это невозможно — мертвые не поднимаются из могил, чтобы навестить бывших друзей, а сны не бывают настолько реальными. Джон зажмуривается и считает до пяти, надеясь, что галлюцинация исчезнет. Но когда он открывает глаза, то все остается по-прежнему. На часах все еще седьмой час утра, где-то в соседнем переулке воет автомобильная сигнализация, а перед Джоном стоит мертвый уже четвертый год как Шерлок Холмс и едва заметно щурится от яркого света уличного фонаря.  
— Ты удалил мое письмо из Парижа, даже не открыв, — заявляет он вместо приветствия и улыбается.  
От звуков этого до боли знакомого голоса в голове начинает противно шуметь, а перед глазами расплываются цветные круги, и Джон еще пытается нащупать рукой косяк двери, чтобы не упасть, когда его бережно подхватывают чужие руки. Последнее, о чем Джон успевает подумать, перед тем, как реальность вокруг окончательно исчезает, — это то, что на работу он сегодня точно не попадет.

Сознание возвращается так же неожиданно, как и исчезает — Джон просто в какой-то момент открывает глаза и видит над собой прекрасно знакомый ему потолок. Он пытается сесть, но голова начинает противно кружиться, и чьи-то руки укладывают его обратно.  
— У тебя шок, — доносится откуда-то сбоку, и Джон поворачивает туда голову, как только перед глазами перестают прыгать разноцветные точки.  
— Дай мне прийти в себя, и я тебя ударю, — на удивление спокойным голосом отзывается Джон, разглядывая свою личную галлюцинацию.  
На его кровати поверх одеяла лежит Шерлок, и Джон ловит нехарактерно серьезный и почти упрямый взгляд. Только сейчас Джон замечает то, что не увидел утром — кудрявые волосы Шерлока выкрашены в совсем светлый цвет, а одет он в классические голубые джинсы и серую водолазку.  
— Маскировка, — отвечает Шерлок на незаданный вопрос. — Джон, ты меня выслушаешь?  
— Как будто мой ответ может на что-то повлиять, — Джон отворачивается и закрывает глаза, больше всего ему сейчас хочется проснуться и обнаружить, что ничего этого не было.  
— Я уйду, если ты захочешь, — очень спокойным голосом отвечает Шерлок, и Джон жалеет, что не видит его лица.  
— Я тебя слушаю.  
— Мне нужно было умереть, Джон, иначе люди Джима убили бы всех, кто мне дорог. Я не мог допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. А потом я ждал больше двух лет, чтобы они потеряли бдительность и выдали себя. Последнего я достал уже в Лондоне, но мне пришлось скрываться еще месяц, пока эти идиоты из Скотланд-Ярда не закрыли дело как самоубийство. Они просто не могли ничего найти, но все равно столько тянули.  
— Постой… — Джон все-таки открывает глаза и поворачивается обратно к Шерлоку, пронзенный неожиданной догадкой. — Моран?  
— Он был снайпером, Джон. Тем самым, который держал нас под прицелом в бассейне, а потом убил бы тебя, если бы я не прыгнул.  
— Но как?  
— Я когда-то позаимствовал у Лестрейда пилюли, оставшиеся от того таксиста, и случайно забыл отдать, — теперь Шерлок улыбается той самой улыбкой, с которой он временами демонстрировал что-нибудь стащенное у инспектора или собственного брата. — Опытным путем выяснил, в какой из них яд, а затем пришел к Себастьяну Морану и предложил сыграть в ту же игру. Он был слишком предсказуем, и выбрал именно тот пузырек, на который я рассчитывал. Мне оставалось только убедиться, что он мертв.  
— Я спрашивал не об этом, и ты прекрасно меня понял.  
— Все видели то, что они должны были видеть.  
— Ответь.  
— Это неважно.  
— Шерлок.  
— Молли.  
— О, — очередная мозаика в голове у Джона складывается с помощью ранее недостающих деталей, но легче от этого не становится. — Вот как.

Джон думает, что ему жаль Молли, которая молчала обо всем этом больше трех лет, — он слишком хорошо помнит их случайную встречу, и ее виноватый взгляд. А еще Джон знает, что не должен злиться, потому что это все равно будет бесполезно, и Шерлока ничто не исправит.  
Но все эти правильные мысли вытесняются совершенно иррациональной обидой, с которой Джон ничего не может сделать. Это воспринимается как предательство — то, что Шерлок доверился не ему. Джон хочет встать и уйти, а еще лучше сказать этому гению, чтобы он сам куда-нибудь исчез. Но Шерлок неожиданно тянется к нему и утыкается носом куда-то в шею — Джон чувствует теплое дыхание на своей коже, неправдоподобно светлые волосы щекочут ему щеку, и вся обида мгновенно испаряется, оставляя на своем месте бесконечную усталость.  
— Джон, не надо… пожалуйста, — тихо просит Шерлок, — это было бы слишком опасно для тебя. Я не мог так рисковать.  
— А письма? Зачем все это? — Джон поворачивается обратно к Шерлоку и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, гладит Шерлока по волосам. — Скажи мне.  
— Я хотел их выпрямить, но решил, что тебе не понравится. Cafune, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, и Джон почти чувствует его губы на своей шее.  
— Что ты сказал? Я не настолько просвещен в других языках.  
— Я переведу тебе потом, — Джон не видит лица Шерлока, но почему-то уверен, что тот улыбается. — Это зависимость. Я знаю, что такое зависеть от наркотиков, никотина, адреналина и очередных загадок. Я могу просчитывать множество вариантов развития событий и умею себя контролировать. Но раз за разом оборачиваться, чтобы сказать тебе что-нибудь, и не находить тебя рядом — я оказался не готов к такому. Все эти три года… Я смотрел вокруг, думал о том, что бы тебе могло понравиться, и писал, чтобы получить хотя бы короткий ответ, адресованный только мне. Ты вернешься со мной на Бейкер-стрит?  
Джон думает, что большего числа потрясений за один день у него еще никогда не было. И его нервы вряд ли выдержат еще один такой марафон. Его тщательно построенное за эти годы понятие нормальной жизни раскалывается на кусочки и рушится как карточный домик. Все эти однообразные дни, маленькая квартира, девушки, чьих лиц Джон теперь даже не вспомнит, оказываются такими неважными, когда в его жизнь снова ворвалось неконтролируемое торнадо по имени Шерлок Холмс.  
— Ты осознаешь, что это звучало как признание? — задает он самый глупый вопрос из всех возможных.  
Шерлок коротко выдыхает ему в шею, и Джон уже уверен, что получит отповедь в стиле «все-люди-идиоты». Но вместо этого Шерлок приподнимается, опирается локтями на подушку по обе стороны от головы Джона и ловит его взгляд.  
— Да, — просто говорит Шерлок, а в следующий момент наклоняется и целует Джона.  
Поцелуй Шерлока мягкий и с привкусом кофе на языке, и Джон отвечает, с какой-то непонятной злостью ощутимо кусая губы Шерлока, от чего он сдавленно охает и отстраняется.  
— За что? — у Шерлока шальные глаза и растрепанные волосы, и Джон против воли начинает улыбаться.  
— Ты снова сломал мою жизнь, — отвечает ему Джон и притягивает Шерлока обратно.  
— Вот как… — без тени сожаления говорит Шерлок и растягивает губы в улыбке. — Я постараюсь, чтобы это был последний раз.  
Джон смеется и прижимается к губам Шерлока. Следующие десять минут они посвящают выяснению того, кто из них лучше целуется, и Шерлок первый раз в жизни с радостью проигрывает.  
— Постой… — Джон отрывается от шеи Шерлока и выдергивает из его рук край одеяла, которое тот уже почти скинул на пол. — Не сейчас, Шерлок.  
Шерлок выглядит настолько растерянным и обиженным, что Джону приходится успокаивающе поцеловать его в уголок губ и пояснить:  
— Давай пока обойдемся без новых потрясений для моего организма.  
— Хорошо, — мгновенно отзывается убедившийся в том, что его не отталкивают, и поэтому снова повеселевший Шерлок. — Тогда тебе нужно отдыхать, а я скоро вернусь.  
— Куда ты? — интересуется Джон, пытаясь выкинуть из головы неприятную мысль, что Шерлок может не вернуться.  
— В магазин, — коротко отвечает Шерлок и поясняет, видя, что его в очередной раз не поняли, — краска. Ты же не думаешь, что я буду ходить с этим кошмаром на голове?  
— А тебе идет, — заявляет Джон, за что немедленно получает подушкой по своей многострадальной голове.  
— Не смешно, — с видом оскорбленного достоинства говорит Шерлок и все-таки уходит, оставляя Джона в одиночестве.  
Джон поворачивается набок, утыкается носом в подушку, которая теперь едва заметно пахнет Шерлоком, и почти сразу же засыпает.

*******************

— Ай! — недовольно восклицает Шерлок, когда Джон в очередной раз случайно дергает его за волосы.  
— Или ты терпишь, или я тебе их отстригу, — как можно спокойнее говорит Джон, продолжая смывать с волос Шерлока жутко пахнущую краску.  
После почти часа мучений, в течение которого Джон сначала наносил краску на волосы Шерлоку, стараясь при этом не покрасить ничего вокруг, а потом терпел скучающего Холмса, с которым Джон отказывался даже целоваться, иначе отмываться пришлось бы уже им обоим, Джон был готов на любые радикальные меры.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, — с уверенностью заявляет Шерлок, сидящий на табуретке в ванной и откинувший голову на край раковины, чтобы Джону было удобнее.  
— Почему это? — интересуется Джон, хотя прекрасно знает, что Шерлок целиком и полностью прав — ему слишком нравятся эти кудрявые волосы, чтобы что-то с ними делать.  
— Cafune, Джон, — снова говорит Шерлок и улыбается.  
— Ты так и не перевел мне.  
— Это бразильский португальский. Целая фраза в одном слове. «Нежно проводить пальцами по волосам того, кого ты любишь».  
— Ты так уверен?  
— Конечно, Джон. Я всегда уверен в тебе.  
— Хорошо. А теперь посиди немного спокойно, я почти закончил.  
Шерлок послушно замирает и даже закрывает глаза, а Джон перебирает теперь уже снова темные прядки и думает, что гениальный Шерлок как всегда ни в чем не ошибся.

Джон сидит на диване с ноутбуком и читает последние новости, когда из его спальни выходит одетый уже в обычные брюки и рубашку Шерлок. Где он взял эту одежду, которой совершенно точно в спальне быть не могло, Джон решает не думать.  
— Куда ты? — Джон переставляет ноутбук на стоящий рядом кофейный столик и встает.  
— Ты знаешь, если подняться на Большую башню и посмотреть оттуда вниз, где виднеются синие крыши остальных строений, то это не сравнится ни с какими высотными зданиями.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — Джон подходит к Шерлоку и поправляет воротник его рубашки, о котором Шерлок, видимо, забыл.  
— Замок Карлштейн в Чехии. Я хочу с тобой туда съездить. Тебе понравится, — Шерлок наклоняется и целует Джона так, что у того начинает кружиться голова, а затем как ни в чем небывало выпрямляется, подхватывает свое пальто, валяющееся на кресле, и идет к двери, — Я к брату. Этот параноик поменял замок на двери нашей квартиры.  
— Шерлок! — осуждающе восклицает Джон, но его возглас достается уже закрывающейся двери. Остается надеяться, что у Майкрофта Холмса крепкие нервы.

*******************

Антея последний раз проверяет камеры вокруг дома перед тем, как перевести их в ведение других людей, которые будут следить за происходящим всю ночь. Неожиданно в поле видимости попадает какой-то мужчина, который целенаправленно идет в сторону ближайшей камеры, встает прямо под ней и машет в объектив — и Антея узнает его.  
— Мистер Холмс, — осторожно зовет она сидящего в кресле начальника.  
— Что такое? — Майкрофт откладывает документы, которые читал до этого, и встает. Он знает, что помощница никогда бы не стала беспокоить его без серьезного повода.  
— Вам нужно на это посмотреть, — Антея встает из-за стола, уступая место Холмсу-старшему.  
— Да что… — начинает Майкрофт, занимая место за столом, и осекается, увидев изображение с той самой камеры.  
Антея пару мгновений смотрит на стремительно бледнеющего Майкрофта и кидается в коридор. Квартиру Майкрофта она знает едва ли не лучше своей и точно помнит, что несколько месяцев назад меняла лекарства в аптечке, которая должна быть в ванной. Настойка валерианы находится сразу же, Антея добавляет нужное количество капель в стакан с водой, и по дороге обратно открывает замки на входной двери.  
— Мистер Холмс, — она подходит к своему начальнику и почти заставляет его выпить успокоительное.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Антею все еще бледный, но уже пришедший себя Майкрофт.  
— Не за…  
— Ты поменял замок в моей квартире! — доносится из коридора, и в дверном проеме возникает Шерлок.  
Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но тут замечает слишком бледного брата, стоящую рядом с ним помощницу и витающий в воздухе запах валерианы.  
— Шерлок, — обманчиво-спокойным голосом начинает Майкрофт, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к брату. — Ты, несносный мальчишка, только попробуй…  
— Я больше не буду! — с готовностью отзывается Шерлок и пытается состроить самое невинное выражение лица, на которое только способен.  
— Неисправим, — качает головой Холмс-старший, подходит совсем близко и немного неловко обнимает младшего брата, — не делай так больше.  
— О… — Шерлок удивленно распахивает глаза и смотрит на брата так, как будто видит первый раз в жизни. — Вы удивительно солидарны в этом с Джоном.  
— И как он? Обошлось без сердечного приступа? — уже в своей обычной ироничной манере интересуется Майкрофт.  
Антея забирает бумаги, с которыми не успел закончить ее начальник, и выходит из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь. Сами теперь разберутся, не маленькие.

Джон все еще думает, что это плохая идея, но ему так и не удалось переубедить Шерлока. На улице утро, а они стоят перед дверью своей бывшей и, очень на это хочется надеяться, будущей квартиры на Бейкер-стрит.  
— У нее крепкие нервы, — уверяет его Шерлок. — Она даже в обморок не упадет.  
— Хочется тебе верить, — смиряется с неизбежным Джон и нажимает на дверной звонок, начиная перечислять в уме известные ему средства экстренной помощи.  
— Кто там? — доносится из-за двери, и Джон вспоминает, что глазок на двери четыре года назад разбил сам Шерлок, а миссис Хадсон потом так и не заменила.  
— Это Джон Уотсон.  
— О, Джон, дорогой. Как я рада, что ты решил зайти, — Марта распахивает дверь и улыбается Джону, но тут видит, кто стоит рядом с ним. — Господи!  
— Я Шерлок, — зачем-то говорит Шерлок, и Джон пихает его локтем в бок, возмущенный таким издевательством над почтенной женщиной.  
— Миссис Хадсон, нам можно войти?  
— Конечно, можно! — отвечает вместо Марты Шерлок и проходит в дом, отодвинув со своего пути все ошарашено смотрящую на них женщину.  
— Шерлок! — Джон заходит следом и укоризненно смотрит в спину поднимающегося по лестнице Шерлока, — нельзя же так!  
— Он никогда не изменится, — на удивление спокойным голосом говорит Марта и поворачивается к Джону. — Я в порядке.  
— Сколько здесь пыли! — доносится сверху недовольный голос Шерлока. — Миссис Хадсон, что у вас там есть для борьбы с пылью? И постельное белье принесите! Достаточно одного комплекта.  
— Шерлок, я сейчас выполню обещание и ударю тебя! — Джон чувствует, как у него неудержимо алеют уши, и позорно сбегает от Марты под предлогом необходимости посмотреть, что стало с их квартирой за эти три года.  
Миссис Хадсон смотрит ему вслед понимающим взглядом и идет за щетками, пылесосом и постельным бельем. Она-то никогда не сомневалась в мальчиках.

Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд со своей командой уже второй час осматривали место преступления. В городе орудовал очередной маньяк, убивающий людей целыми семьями и составляющий из трупов иллюстрации к известным картинам. И снова не было никакой зацепки, по которой можно было бы найти этого сумасшедшего.  
— Что у нас тут? — устало интересуется Лестрейд, подходя к разговаривающим о чем-то Донован и Андерсону. Больше всего ему сейчас хочется поехать домой и лечь спать.  
— Все как в предыдущие разы, никаких изменений, — отвечает Салли и почти сочувственно смотрит на шефа, который последние несколько дней не сомкнул глаз из-за очередных сроков сдачи отчетности по отделу.  
— Жаль, что мертвые не могут ожить и сказать нам что-нибудь, — говорит Андерсон, стягивая с рук резиновые перчатки.  
— Смерть – это необратимое состояние, Андерсон. И если ты до сих пор это не понял, то тебе здесь делать нечего. Впрочем, тебе и так здесь нечего делать.  
Инспектор сдавленно чертыхается, борется с желанем схватиться за сердце и оборачивает. Салли неудержимо бледнеет, а Андерсон замирает памятником самому себе, выронив снятые перчатки.  
— У вас ужасная статистика раскрываемости преступлений, детектив-инспектор, — заявляет подходящий к ним Шерлок, за спиной которого маячит неизменный Джон. — Дайте мне десять минут.  
— Я даже спрашивать не буду, — качает головой Грегори, видя, что доктор Уотсон хочет что-то объяснить. — Идите.  
Шерлок радостно улыбается, хватает Джона за рукав и тащит к расположенной рядом композиции из трупов.  
— Бойся желаний своих, — назидательно говорит Лестрейд своим все еще не отошедшим от шока сотрудникам и направляется следом за единственным в мире консультирующим детективом.

Все возвращается на круги своя.

**Конец**


End file.
